Future Heaven
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Continue Story Of Heaven is Missing an Angel year 2019 Joey is in Trouble can Aunt Alex help him. See what happens to Alex,Angela and Bobby in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Now we move more into the future

Now we move into the future; 8 yrs later.

Bobby would be about 58; Angela, 46; Jimmy, 11; Jennifer, 8

Joey, 17; about to graduate High School.

Goren Household 2 a.m.

"Bobby, wake up," Angela nudged Bobby. She had a sound of panic in her voice. "Bobby, please wake up."

Bobby was startled; he jumped up and looked at the panicked stricken Angela who was already up, with her robe on, pacing in the bedroom.

"What, what's the matter," he asked. He got out of bed and put his arms around her, then looked in to her eyes.

"He's two hours late. He was supposed to be back at midnight. Its 2 a.m.," she said pointing to the clock on the bedside. "He has never been late."

"He is 17. It's a graduation party, he probably lost track of time, Angela," Bobby sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "Maybe he ran into Autumn and lost track of time."

"Autumn," she asked. She looked at her husband with a quizzical look in her eye.

"A girl he is crazy about. Don't worry; he and I went over all the rules of protection, the dangers of STD's and how he could ruin his college plans with an unplanned pregnancy," he explained.

"Where was I? Why didn't I know about this," she asked him.

"Angela, there are some things a guy doesn't want to talk to his sister about," Bobby started kissing her on the neck.

"I think you need to go find him, something could have happened. He isn't answering his cell phone. He could have at least called," she stood up and started pacing again.

Bobby realized she wasn't going to let up, so he got up and got dressed. He thought back to when he was 17. "I hope you're not doing anything stupid, Joey," he thought to himself.

Bobby drove to the house where the party was. All the lights were out; it seemed like the party was over. Bobby began to worry. He drove slowly down the street. There were a few cars parked on the side of the road. He spotted Joey's car. He parked and walked up to the car. It seemed empty, until he looked in it and discovered Joey and a girl into heavy petting. Her shirt was off, but her bra was still on; they were kissing and fondling each other. Bobby started to blush and wonder if this is what Joey had been up to for 2 hours. He briefly thought back to the days of his youth. He put his back against the door and then knocked on the glass.

"Times up," he said. He didn't look at them. He knew they would be embarrassed enough. He gave them time to pull themselves together. Then Joey got out of the car.

"Uh Dad, I was just going to give Autumn a ride home," he said nervously looking at his feet.

"Well, your sister is up pacing wondering why you're two hours late. Where does she live," asked Bobby. He didn't make eye contact with Joey, he just looked at his finger nails.

"Just a few blocks from here," Joey said as he pointed down the street.

"Ok, I will follow you, but take her straight home," ordered Bobby.

"I will," Joey got back into the car and started the engine. He waited for Bobby to get into his car.

Bobby followed Joey to Autumn's house. Joey opened the car door for Autumn and walked her to the door. He kissed her goodnight, but it was a quick kiss this time. Bobby laughed; he figured that was due to his being there. Bobby couldn't blame him; she was a pretty girl, with long red hair. Joey got back into his car and drove home.

Angela was waiting at the door when they arrived. Joey looked at Angela.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. I lost track of time, I should have called," said Joey.

"I know you're an adult Joey, but that doesn't mean I will stop worrying about you," she hugged Joey. "Now go up to bed get some sleep."

Joey went upstairs and Angela turned to Bobby.

"Well, was it a girl," she asked Bobby.

"Yes; it's better than him drinking and doing drugs," smiled Bobby. "She's a cutie, too."

"Hey, don't you go looking at other girls, especially younger ones," Angela said. She playfully slapped Bobby on the back.

"Well, I guess I owe you don't I," she smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

The next morning Joey went to the mall with Autumn. They walked around the mall hand in hand. They talked about their plans to go to Hudson in the fall. They sat in the food court and ate lunch. Then two guys came sat with them.

"Who's this Autumn," asked Jarod. He stole some of Autumn's fries.

"This is Joey," said Autumn, uneasily.

"Hey Joey, I'm Jarrod, Autumn's older brother. This is my friend Paul," said Jarrod. He grabbed Autumn's purse, as he looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"What are you doing," said Autumn, reaching out to grab her purse back from him.

"I just need you to hold something for me," said Jarrod. He put an envelope in her purse, grabbed her drink and walked off.

"Your brother seems like a rough kinda guy," said Joey. As he looked at Autumn, she seemed upset.

"My parents kicked him out, he got arrested for drugs too many times," she replied. She opened her purse to see what he put in it. She opened the envelope. It contained a white powder in little Ziploc bags and a couple hundred dollars.

"We need to get rid of this Autumn. If you get caught with that you could go to jail," Joey exclaimed. Joey grabbed the envelope and went to throw it away in the garbage.

"Hold on son," said the officer. "What do you have there?"

Joey turned around with the envelope in his hand. Two police officers were standing there looking at him.

"We just arrested your friends Paul and Jarrod. We will take that envelope. You're coming downtown," said the officer. "And your girlfriend, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey and Autumn were taken into the 27th precinct. They told him to call his parents. He asked to speak to Captain Alex Eames. The officer looked at him.

"You know the Captain," he asked.

"Yes, sir; she is good friends with my dad," said Joey politely.

"Hey Johnny, call the Captain down here," said the Officer.

After about 10 minutes Eames comes through the door.

"What the hell is going on here," demanded Eames. "Get him out of there," she said pointing to Joey sitting in lockup.

"Hey, he is our buddy, let us out too," yelled Jarrod.

Eames gave him a look. Then Jarrod just sat back down.

"Officer Jones take Joey to my office. I will be up there in a minute. Now Officer Thomas, tell me why you arrested Joey Goren," demanded Eames.

She listened to the officer's side of the story. She looked over at Autumn sitting at the desk. She called her over.

"You better watch what you say girl," yelled Jarrod.

Autumn looked terrified. Eames noticed this.

Eames took Autumn into the interrogation room.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Autumn," she asked gently. "I know it's hard having a brother who is always in trouble. Did Joey have anything to do with this? You and he have clean records, how did you end up in this mess?"

She began to cry, "Joey was trying to help me. Jarrod put that stuff in my purse and took off. Joey looked in my purse, and when he saw what it was he was going to throw it away and then the cops caught him," she explained. "But he is innocent."

"You both are Autumn. I am going to have an Officer drive you home," said Eames. "You wait right here."

"Officer Thomas, I want you to drive Autumn home," ordered Eames.

"But why, she was caught red-handed; we got her on the video tapes with the two perps who bought the drugs," said Thomas.

"And what she says matches what was on those tapes. Her brother is a repeat offender; he probably figured out you were tailing him; saw his sister and Joey, so he dumped the drugs with them. Then Joey was trying to protect her. He tried to dump them in the garbage, but before he could you caught him. Autumn and Joey are straight A students going to Hudson in the fall. Two kids in the wrong place at the wrong time," explained Eames. "Now just take this girl home. She has already seen more of a police station than she needed to."

"Yes Captain," said Thomas.

Eames got out her cell phone and dialed Goren's number. She told him what happened and told him to come down to the precinct.

"Where are you going," asked Angela, when she saw Bobby heading out the door. "That was Eames; the NYPD needs my help with a case." He hated lying to her, but really he wasn't lying, he was just not completely telling the truth. He figured he would tell her the rest when he got back with Joey.

"Ok, sweetie, see you when you get back," she walked up to Bobby and gave him a kiss.

Jennifer ran up then, so Bobby picked her up for a hug and kiss too.

"She gets jealous if Mom gets all the attention," Angela whispered. "Be safe."

Bobby left for the precinct. He couldn't get over it that Eames was a Captain; she was a married woman. Eight years ago, she finally accepted Peter's proposal and they got married. They had a baby boy seven years ago. They named him Johnny after Eames' father who passed two years before Eames got married. Bobby had left the NYPD 5 yrs ago, after he got shot in the line of duty and almost didn't make it. So he decided to stick to profiling. Now he works as a consultant for the NYPD, CID, FBI and sometimes the CIA.

Eames notified the desk sergeant to call her when Goren arrived. She went into her office to talk to Joey.

"Aunt Alex, I can explain," he jumped out of his seat. He had a look of panic in his eyes.

"Calm down Joey, Autumn has already explained everything. You better sit down; your dad will be here in a few minutes." She almost had to laugh at calling Bobby "Dad". Years ago, she would have never thought he would have ever settled down. Now he was father to three kids. Joey wasn't his son by blood, but Joey had accepted him as his real father over the years. The two of them had grown very close. Eames loved those kids like they were her own. She and Bobby had always maintained their friendship even after their partnership ended. They often did things together as couples, Bobby and Angela, and Alex and Peter.

"You called my dad," Joey looked down at his feet and ran his fingers though his hair.

Alex smiled. "Just like his dad," she thought. "I had no choice, Joey, but I explained everything. It wasn't your fault. I am sure he will understand."

"From your lips to God's ears," he whispered.

The phone rang Eames answered, "Ok, I will be right down." She hung up the phone. "I am going downstairs to meet him; I'll talk it over with him. Don't worry it will be fine." She gave him a hug and left the room.

She greeted Bobby in the lobby; they hugged. "So where is Dillinger," asked Bobby.

"Bobby, he is scared to death. This isn't his fault, I explained what happened. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time," explained Alex.

"Yes Eames, but if you weren't a Captain in NYPD and I wasn't an ex-cop he would be in Rikers. You know that and I know that," replied Goren. He paced nervously.

"Bobby what did you expect him to do," asked Eames as she tried to calm him down.

"He should have called me. I would have told him to turn it over to the first police officer or security officer he saw," explained Bobby. "Now take me to him."

Eames took him upstairs. She was worried what Bobby would do to Joey.

Bobby saw Joey in Eames's office; he was sitting in the chair with his head down. When they walked in, Bobby could tell he had been crying.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," he broke down and started crying.

Bobby saw Angela's eyes looking back at him. He thought back at how his Dad would have handled this, he would have yelled at Bobby, slapped him and called him a baby for crying. He grabbed Joey and just hugged him. "I know you are, and I know next time anything like this happens you will call me before you do anything," said Bobby. He rubbed the top of Joey's head. "Now let's go home. I have to explain all this to your sister," added Bobby.

As Bobby headed out the door he turned to Eames, "Thanks. Are you, Peter and Johnny still coming for dinner tonight," asked Bobby.

"Angela said 7 o'clock, we will be there," she replied.

"Great, see you then," Bobby smiled as he and Joey walked out the door.

Eames watched them head for the elevator. She was proud of Bobby; he grew up to be a wonderful father.

The End.

Until the next 10 yrs.


End file.
